


What Women Make Best is the Bandage

by KahtyaSofia



Series: What Is Better Than Wisdom? [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bisexuality, Blow Job, Forced Orgasm, Multi, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto consults Martina on how to push Jack's boundaries and the result is a shockingly emotional encounter for all involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Women Make Best is the Bandage

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the 'Lost Souls' radio play but before DW S4 finale eps. Dark!Jack has come out to play so much lately I was a bit surprised when Dom!Ianto reared his head and demanded equal time. Con Crit is always appreciated.

Martina listened to the sound of her own high-heeled shoes as they clacked loudly on the walkway of the uncrowded street in Cardiff. She was meeting Ianto for coffee, thankful that she finally had the time to get away from work long enough to do anything for herself.

She hadn't seen Ianto since that day he and Jack had surprised her in surgery. The fact that they were Torchwood explained so much about their strange schedules, secrecy that exceeded discretion, and the ghosts she saw, from time to time, in both of their eyes.

Martina hoped they were healing in much the same way Cardiff was - quickly and cleanly. When the sun had risen on the destruction of that night, it had seemed the city would never crawl out from under it all. But, like New York and London before it, good people came together to clear away the rubble and make way for the rebuilding.

The night of the explosions had been weeks ago, but only this current week was Martina discharging more patients than she was admitting. Regrettably, she was getting used to being in charge as well. She had the feeling no one was in a rush to let her get back to just being a surgeon. Maybe she should take it as a sign that it was time to move upward, professionally.

Ianto caught sight of her before Martina saw him. He stood from the small bistro table outside of the little café they had agreed to as their meeting place.

As she approached, Martina was suddenly overtaken by a desire to wrap her arms around Ianto and hold him close; provide a comfort he seemed to need. His eyes were more haunted than the last time she'd seen him. That trip out of town he'd phoned her about must not have gone well. She wondered what shape Jack was in and maybe this meeting wasn't all about social contact.

Taking her cues from Ianto, Martina let him grasp both of her hands in his and kiss both of her cheeks. She ached to reach out to him but she knew, unequivocally, that Jack was the hugger. Ianto was not.

"Ianto, how are you?" she asked with a broad smile, squeezing his hands tightly.

"I'm as well as can be expected." he replied as he released her. "And you?"

"This has actually been a fairly good week," she admitted as he gestured for her to sit. She took the chair across from the one he had vacated. "How is Jack?"

"The same as ever," Ianto smiled fleetingly. "Barking orders, snapping his coat tails, and flirting with anything that has a pulse."

Martina laughed at the image he painted then grew serious. "But how are you both, really?"

Ianto's expression grew sombre and her heart nearly broke.

"We've both been through worse and we'll come out the other side eventually," he responded quietly.

Martina suddenly didn't care about Ianto's comfort level; she reached across the little table and grasped his hand. "Can I help?"

Ianto shook his head. "Not with the larger issues, but there might be something you can help me with so that I can help Jack."

Martina recalled a rumour she had heard in the days immediately following the explosions. Some of the Torchwood team they'd seen around the city, climbing in and out of that damnable SUV, had died that night.

"Ianto," Martina said hesitantly, glancing at their joined hands as she formulated her question. "There have been some rumours circulating about Torchwood."

Ianto smiled at this. "There are always rumours about Torchwood."

"Did you lose friends that night?" Martina asked bluntly, fearing Ianto would try to evade her if she wasn't direct.

His face became painfully sad and she had her answer.

"Okay, what is this thing I can do to help you to help Jack?" She changed the subject, hoping that by staying on topic, she would be the most helpful.

"I can't seem to push Jack's boundaries any longer," he confessed quietly, so as not to be overheard by passers-by.

Martina sat silently for several long moments, digesting that information and its possible implications.

"I'm going to assume you mean sexually?" she clarified in a loud whisper.

Ianto nodded.

"Has he grown comfortable with bondage again?" Martina asked, thinking back to the first time Ianto had asked for this kind of help.

"Yes, that's not an issue any longer." He hesitated and Martina wondered if he was embarrassed about revealing Jack's private proclivities or his own inadequacies. "But he needs to be able to let it all go right now. More than ever. The only way I can seem to get into his head through his body anymore is with pain and my creativity in that arena is running low."

"You need to ratchet up the intensity for him with something other than pain." Martina understood this dilemma. "What have you tried?"

She had wondered fleetingly, from time to time, just what it was Jack got from his relationship with Ianto. With one notable exception, all of her times with the two of them had been all about Jack coordinating and choreographing things so that Ianto's needs were met. As she sat watching Ianto worry about pleasing Jack, it all became crystal clear.

Ianto ran down the list of standard BDSM scenarios and few others that had her lifting an eyebrow in surprise. The idea of cutting both unnerved and aroused her.

"Withholding pleasure?" she broke in.

Ianto rolled his eyes at this. "Jack has an unnatural control. He can hold off with hardly any effort then come on command. He's more in control of the scene than I am when he does that."

"Really?" Martina said with interest. "Mind if I play around with that skill sometime?"

That got Ianto to smile. "Comes in handy when you're in the mood for a marathon fuck."

"You read my mind," she purred. "But back to the topic at hand. Have you forced his orgasms?"

Ianto's expression was puzzled.

"You stimulate him constantly," Martina explained, "with an order to come each and every time. You work him through the refractory period until he's hard again and just keep forcing them out of him until he's damn near exhausted. It changes things up and the next time you decide to withhold, his wiring is a little messed up."

She was sure this was an easy solution to a common problem but Ianto's expression was dubious. He leaned in closer and encouraged Martina to do the same.

"Jack is multi-orgasmic."

Martina's spine snapped her upright and her eyebrows reached her hairline. "The hell you say."

Ianto simply nodded at her as he sat back, looking defeated.

"I've heard about men who could do that but I've never met one." Her mind raced over the possibilities and how to make it work for Ianto. "So he can come repeatedly without ejaculating until he decides he wants to?"

Ianto glanced around them before he spoke. "Sometimes there's a clear fluid, but that's what it amounts to."

"Huh." Martina found herself speechless for several long moments as she regarded Ianto. "You know what?" she said finally. "This is good. It'll make it easier for you."

"How so?" Ianto asked, sitting forward slightly.

"This is going to get too graphic for public," Martina said. "So here's what we're going to do. Check your schedules and pick a time you can lure Jack to your flat for a night without being disturbed. Let me know when so I can arrange to be there. Then you and I will meet at your flat or my flat or somewhere private and formulate a plan."

Ianto was nodding as he took out a strange device and consulted it. "I think I see a window in a couple of weeks." He tapped at the device. "I'll get back to you and we can schedule something."

As they stood to go their separate ways, Martina felt emboldened. She grasped Ianto's shoulders and pulled him close in an approximation of a hug. She was gratified when he returned it.

"Phone me!" she shouted as she headed off down the street the way she had come.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/kahtyasofia/pic/0001g18q/)

Martina stood in the kitchen of Ianto's flat, adjusting her corset across her breasts. She looked good but damn, it was hard to breathe. She wore stockings attached to the garters of her corset, panties and her thigh-high leather boots with four-inch stiletto heels. She was going for intimidating so she had pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail that fell down her back between her shoulders.

"Come sit down," she said to Ianto as he paced the entire flat, waiting for Jack's appointed arrival time. "I want to darken your eyes a bit."

Her own eyes were darkly shadowed, heavily lined and enhanced with false eyelashes. When Ianto was seated, she stepped between his leather-clad thighs and tilted his face up with a finger at his chin. He submitted as she circled his eyes with a black liner pencil.

"You've worn liner before, haven't you?" she asked when she noted he wasn't at all uncomfortable with the process.

His only answer was a quiet chuckle.

Martina stepped back to admire her handiwork and ended up shaking her head ruefully. "I was going for dominating but the liner makes your eyes shine and I think it's more rent-boy."

Ianto laughed at this. "No doubt Jack will like it, then."

"No doubt," Martina agreed as she put the pencil away. She assessed Ianto's appearance one final time before she asked him to purse his lips. Martina briefly pressed her own dark red mouth to Ianto's to transfer a smudge of colour. A quick swipe of her thumb over his lips and they went from luscious pink to naughty red. "Perfect," she breathed.

Sudden sounds at the door of the flat had Ianto and her both tensing. Martina gestured for Ianto to stand in the doorway to the kitchen while she reclined against the counter, deep into the room behind him.

"Remember, this is your scene," she said in a hoarse whisper, one last time. "I'm just here to support you."

"Ianto!" Jack shouted when he entered the flat. "I'm here, now what's this all about?" He reached the kitchen with his last word and when his eyes landed on Ianto he stopped speaking and actually fell back a few steps.

While the view from behind was delicious, the view from Jack's angle must be breathtaking. Ianto's leather trousers fit like a glove and the tight black t-shirt he wore was stretched taut along his body because he had folded his arms menacingly across his chest.

Martina watched desire begin to smoulder in Jack's eyes until the moment he caught sight of her leaning causally against the counter. Apprehension joined lust in his expression.

"Ianto, what's going on?" Jack asked quietly.

"I have a night planned for you," Ianto answered in a very deep, firm voice. "Martina is here only in case I need her guidance or support. Nothing more."

Jack nodded in understanding, his eyes darting rapidly between them.

"Do you consent to play?" Ianto asked carefully.

Jack appeared to start to answer then snapped his mouth shut audibly. Martina watched him closely. This level of apprehension and anxiety isn't what she'd expected from Jack.

"Jack," Ianto asked again, "do you consent to play?"

After an interminable pause, Jack finally responded. "Yes."

Ianto stepped out of the kitchen doorway toward him. "Hang up your coat and then walk to the bedroom."

Jack did as he was ordered and Martina thought she might have seen his hands tremble.

She followed them both into the bedroom and then tossed herself onto Ianto's bed to watch the scene unfold. She really wasn't going to get involved unless they needed her for safety's sake. That didn't mean she wasn't going to enjoy one hell of a show.

Ianto ordered Jack to strip down completely and although he complied, he seemed to have some difficulty. Martina could see now his hands really were trembling. She'd have to keep an eye on him to see if this was due to anxiety or arousal. Martina felt her eyes narrow when Jack set a gun holster on the table beside Ianto's bed, along with his mobile. She supposed that now she knew they were Torchwood, the weapon didn't need to be hidden from her.

In the meantime, Ianto had crossed the room to retrieve some of the props he would need. Jack was watching his every move closely, trying to anticipate what he would be put through tonight.

Ianto stood in front of Jack and removed the wide band of leather that was always, always on his wrist. Martina had assumed it was a wristwatch but now she realized Ianto was removing a watch from Jack's other wrist. He set both items on the bedside table beside Jack's holster and mobile. More mysteries of Torchwood, she supposed.

Jack was naked now. Martina couldn't wait to get him bound up; she just loved it when men were decorated. Restraints were the best ornaments but jewellery was fine, too. In fact, that necklace Ianto was wearing made his throat appear quite lickable.

Ianto stepped in front of Jack to spell out the rules. "Jack, tonight is between you and me, but if Martina speaks, you'll obey her as if it were me speaking. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Jack nodded.

"Tell me your safeword again," Martina ordered.

"Coffee," Jack replied.

Martina suspected in that moment that Ianto most likely made one hell of a cup of coffee and that the beverage was more than just a drink in the context of their relationship. "Tonight is about intensity," she explained, "not ritual, so no fancy titles. You may address me as Miss, Mistress or just plain Martina, as long as it's with respect and submission."

"Yes, Miss," Jack said obediently and Martina took note of his burgeoning hard-on.

"How do you normally address Ianto when he's topping you?" she asked.

Both men glanced at one another then back at her in confusion.

"Seriously?" she asked in surprise. "All this time and no ritualised titles between the two of you?"

At this, they both smiled secret smiles and looked back at one another.

"Ianto. Sir," Jack said quietly and the 'sir' almost sounded like a caress.

Now Martina wondered if there was any part of their relationship that wasn't ritualised. "Fine," she sighed.

Together, she and Ianto laid out a custom-built bed they had fashioned just for this night. Martina remained baffled as to why Ianto would have certain of Jack's body measurements at hand, such as his inseam and shoulder width. It baffled her even more than Ianto could readily translate those measurements into the dimensions they had needed for the board they had used to construct their prop.

Still, they had their large board, covered in leather, and studded with eyebolts along the edge of the frame. They placed it on the floor of Ianto's bedroom and Jack's eyes grew round at the sight. He swallowed audibly.

Ianto stepped behind Jack and buckled a posture collar around his throat. It forced Jack's chin up high. Martina could see him clench his jaw at the restraint.

She watched Ianto lead Jack to the leather-covered board on the floor and help him to lie down supine. Martina noted Jack's still clenched jaw as he stared up at the ceiling. She found she missed his usual banter and light running commentary. She realized how right Ianto had been that Jack just needed to be able to let go.

Ianto ran his hands soothingly along Jack's sides and chest as he leaned over him and secured Jack's collar to the board with two thin leather leashes.

"Good, Jack," Ianto whispered. "I'm right here with you."

Ianto knelt between Jack's upraised knees and Martina slid off the bed so that she was beside the two of them. She handed Ianto a set of leather cuffs. She watched him secure Jack's ankles. The next set of leather cuffs she handed over secured Jack's wrists. Martina glanced at Jack's face, listening to him breath audibly through his nose.

"That's good, Jack," Ianto said quietly, running his hands along the insides of Jack's thighs. "You're okay."

Martina took several long lengths of rope and laid them out within reach for herself and Ianto. If her help were needed tonight, it would most likely be now. Ianto was a natural Dominant. He was going to walk Jack through this with no problems. He just wasn't very practiced with tying bondage knots.

Together, they eased Jack's leg back toward his chest and pressed his calf to the back of his own thigh. Ianto confidently wrapped the soft rope around Jack's leg and followed Martina's murmured reminders of how to tie the knots. She gently grasped Jack's wrist and moved it down between his legs so Ianto could fasten it to his ankle.

Martina glanced up when she thought she heard Jack whimper. He was breathing through parted lips now. She looked back at Ianto and he was aware of Jack's reaction, too. Martina moved on to Jack's other leg.

When they had bound him up and Ianto had secured Jack's second wrist to that ankle, Martina was sure Jack released a moan of distress.

Ianto caressed the inside of Jack's knee with one hand and a bare buttock with his other. He leaned forward and then ran his hands over Jack's belly, making soft, soothing sounds as one would a frightened child. "All done, Jack," Ianto said. "This is a bad as it gets."

"Yes, sir," Jack whispered.

Martina met Ianto's eyes and gave him a small nod to move to the next step. She decided to keep a close eye on Jack, so she eased down onto her belly next to the board to watch the show.

Ianto took a small tube of lubricant and squeezed some of the gel into his own palm. Martina caught the faint scent of mint. He wrapped the long fingers of one hand around Jack's cock, still hard in spite of his anxiety. He started to stroke the shaft languorously. Martina watched the blood-red head disappear slowly in Ianto's fist. Jack moaned and seemed to relax under the attention.

"Pay close attention to me, Jack," Ianto said firmly, his words drowning out Jack's harsh breathing. "I'm going to make you orgasm, but you are not to come. Do you understand?"

"No, sir," Jack gasped.

"I'm going to stroke you to orgasm but you are not to ejaculate," Ianto clarified. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Jack hissed as Ianto's fist sped up.

"Then do it," Ianto barked. "Do it now."

A bright flush crept up Jack's chest as it heaved with his every breath. His entire frame trembled and deep guttural groans resonated from his throat. A light sheen of sweat coated his body, beading on his forehead and upper lip. He roared as he came, eyes glassy and unseeing. Martina lifted her head slightly and saw that, although Jack's body was wracked by an intense climax, only the slightest amount of a clear, viscous fluid leaked from the tip of his cock onto his own belly.

Ianto released Jack, and to Martina's amazement, his erection remained, red and straining.

"Good, Jack," Ianto said, placing gentle kisses along the inside of Jack's knee. "That was excellent. You've pleased me."

"Thank you, sir," Jack replied shakily, still struggling to control his breathing.

"Time to go again," Ianto said in a tone that would accept no resistance. Easing himself down onto his own belly, Ianto took Jack's cock into his mouth. Suddenly the flavoured lube made sense.

There was nothing pretty or elegant in the way Ianto sucked Jack. It was noisy and messy and all about bringing Jack off as quickly as possible. Ianto cradled Jack's ball sac and sucked deep and hard.

Violent shudders ran through Jack's body. His hands were fisted at his ankles and the muscles of his biceps and thighs were bunched and straining against his bonds. He was still staring, unfocused, at the ceiling, his eyes bright with unshed tears. Jack's mouth was wide as he gasped desperately. Sweat was beading on his chest and belly.

Jack stopped breathing altogether as one final, violent shudder wracked his body. He swore loudly, trying to bring his head off of the board but finding it secured by the leashes with which Ianto had bound him.

He fell back, boneless, when Ianto released his still-hard cock with a lewd pop.

"That is so sweet, Jack," Ianto breathed against Jack's dick, then slid lower and ran his tongue along the opening to Jack's body.

Jack rolled his eyes back in his head and groaned at the sensation. Ianto continued to tongue him in between kind words of approval and encouragement.

Coming back up to his knees, Ianto refreshed the lube on Jack's cock and began to stroke again, this time also juggling his ball sac roughly. "You've done so well, so far," Ianto encouraged. "Don't let me down now."

Jack was finally looking at the ceiling as though he could see it. His jaw was tightly clenched and he was breathing harshly through his nose once again. His body trembled, his face was flushed and he looked about ready to come apart. He began a gentle keening through parted lips and still-clenched teeth.

The keening was suddenly interrupted by Jack's panicked voice. "Oh god, Ianto," he cried out and the anxiety in his tone brought Martina to her knees. "Help me! I'm gonna come and I don't want to. I don't think I can stop it this time."

Martina was at Ianto's side in an instant but he was already applying pressure to Jack's perineum with his thumb. It stopped the ejaculate but let the full force of the climax rocket through Jack's body. His spine bowed as sobs ripped from his chest and tears began to run freely from his eyes and down into his hair. Instead of straining against his bonds, Jack began to fight them.

"Ianto! Ianto!" There was a high pitch of panic in Jack's voice. "No, no, no, Ianto." He thrashed as he chanted and Ianto was on his feet before Martina could urge him to move.

She slid into Ianto's place between Jack's bound thighs and pressed herself against his bare skin. She let him feel the heat of her own thighs against his bare arse to try to soothe him and ground him. Martina ran her hands along Jack's sweat-slicked belly and over his heaving chest. His heart was pounding in his chest and she thought she might hear as well as feel it race. She made soft, soothing sounds even as Ianto came to his knees at Jack's head.

Jack's eyes were wild and he sucked in each heaving breath as if he just couldn't get enough air. Martina knew Jack didn't remember he even had a safeword, let alone what it was.

Ianto knelt, his knees on either side of Jack's head and he placed his hands gently on Jack's face. He cradled Jack's head and began to run his thumbs soothingly up Jack's forehead, cooing with each stroke. He ran his thumbs through Jack's sweat-soaked hair, only to return them to his forehead for another gentle caress. Martina watched as Ianto bent over Jack's face, forcing eye contact, and continued to whisper soft words.

Jack's eyes locked onto Ianto's immediately, tears still leaking from the corners to run down his temples and saturate his hair. He dragged in one breath after the other, his chest rising and falling rapidly with the effort. Jack didn't look away from Ianto's eyes and he didn't blink. He stared back at Ianto as if his life depended on it. It seemed to Martina that this contact was Jack's link to his own sanity for those long, tense moments.

As Jack's breathing eased, Martina could hear Ianto's words. "You're fine Jack. Slow, deep breaths. You're fine. I'm here. I've got you."

He continued to stroke his thumbs slowly over Jack's forehead and down through his damp hair. "Easy, Jack. Stay with me. I've got you. Just you and me right now."

The focus in Jack's eyes was intense as he stared at Ianto. In these moments, Ianto was his entire existence - his life. Martina watched as Jack's breathing eased. She felt his heart slow beneath her hand. His eyes still never left Ianto's.

After several long minutes, Jack visibly relaxed. He blinked up at Ianto and took one deep, cleansing breath. Martina saw the tears in his eyes had dried. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Jack's belly. She supported her own weight with her arms on either side of his body and licked her way up his chest, nipping lightly at his nipples. She felt a shudder of pleasure run through him.

"Ianto's going to stay up there with you, Jack," she said quietly. "I'm going to push my fingers into you and make you come and Ianto is going to be very, very proud of you."

Jack tried to nod his understanding but his posture collar inhibited the motion. "Yes, Mistress," he said, his voice low and hoarse from his cries and sobs.

Martina retrieved the lubricant Ianto had abandoned and coated a finger. She teased Jack's intimate opening, watching as he tensed and tried to relax. The star-shaped fissure resisted her at first so she rubbed around it until Jack's tension eased. Her middle finger slid easily into him and she quickly found the little nodule she sought.

Jack's cock was still hard and slick and she stroked him lightly while she massaged him from the inside. Her finger was simply to help him along faster as his erection was sore and sensitive after so much attention. Martina watched as Jack stared up at Ianto, visibly aching to please him and come again quickly.

"I can't," Jack gasped in a whisper.

"Can't what?" Ianto asked softly, still stroking his forehead.

"I can't stop it."

With her finger still rubbing Jack gently from the inside, Martina pressed the thumb of that hand to Jack's perineum and continued to stroke his cock. She felt the surge of blood in his erection and the violent tremors that rocked his body as he came again, hard and strong and, most likely, painful.

Martina slowly moved her hands away from and out of Jack's body. She moved over him again, pressing kisses to his sweaty chest and feeling his heart race once again as he struggled to come down.

"That was wonderful, Jack," she said. "You have done so well. You've been so obedient. Ianto is so very, very happy with you."

"You've pleased me so much," Ianto confirmed, still letting Jack seek comfort and sanity from him.

"Because you warned us when you couldn't stop yourself from ejaculating so that we could help you, you have earned a reward," Martina explained. "We're going to let you actually come now. Let it all out and just enjoy it."

"Thank you, Mistress," Jack responded in his shout-roughened voice. "Thank you, Ianto," he whispered.

"How do you want to come, Jack?" Martina asked. "What do you want us to do? What do you want to do?"

"I want to come inside of Ianto," his voice pleaded, almost like a child in his desperation. "Please."

It wasn't a typical request. It wasn't usually done this way. Ianto seemed to sense this and he glanced up at Martina for guidance. Nothing about this night was typical. Nothing about Jack and Ianto was usual. If Jack needed and Ianto wanted, who was she to stand on ceremony?

"If Ianto accedes, that's fine," she said.

Ianto leaned down and kissed Jack's mouth softly before rising to remove his clothes. Maybe Ianto needed this, too.

Martina resumed her place beside Jack and Ianto knelt back between his open thighs. Together, they untied the rope bondage, massaging Jack's reddened skin as they went. At the same time, they released his wrists from his ankles and eased them down beside his head. When they each moved to secure his wrists to the board, Jack protested loudly.

Ianto soothed him immediately. "It's okay, Jack. I'm still here. You're not going to be hurt. Just let it all go for a while longer yet."

Jack acquiesced but tension radiated along every line of his body.

Martina reached for the lube as Ianto straddled Jack's hips. "Do you need me to open you or just slick Jack?"

Ianto smiled at her. "A little of both would be nice."

Martina smiled back and eased her lubed fingers inside of Ianto's passage, coaxing him to relax and open. She stroked some of the lubricant gently onto Jack's sensitised cock then held him steady for Ianto to sink down.

Both men groaned loudly as Ianto took all of Jack inside of him in a single motion. He rose up quickly and didn't have to move much at all after that. Jack's hips began to snap upward violently as he fucked himself into and out of Ianto's body, fast and hard.

Their sweaty skin slapped together with each of Jack's thrusts. Ianto held steady, letting Jack move against him desperately. He held Jack's eyes, watching and encouraging his pounding rhythm.

"Oh, fuck!" Jack roared on one final, rough thrust and came inside of Ianto, harder than any of his previous climaxes. His body arched up into Ianto's one final time before he collapsed, seemingly exhausted.

Ianto leaned forward and kissed Jack. The affection inherent in the contact took Martina's breath away.

When Jack had quieted, she placed a hand on Ianto's naked shoulder and whispered, "We should help him into bed so you can look after him."

Ianto agreed and eased himself off of a well-spent Jack. Martina released Jack's wrist closest to her, but let Ianto remove all of the other restraints. Together, they massaged Jack's tender wrists and ankles, before helping him into a sitting position. Immediately he twisted to the side so that he could wrap his arms around Ianto's waist.

In response, Ianto wrapped his own arms around Jack's shoulders and held him close. Martina eased herself up against Jack's naked back to lend him warmth, now that his strained body was coming to rest. She closed her eyes when Ianto dipped his head to place a soft kiss on her lips.

They helped Jack onto the bed and propped him onto several generous pillows. Martina eased down onto her stomach on the other edge of the bed. She watched Ianto sit beside Jack and hand him a chilled sports drink. Martina reached for her bottle of water. The room grew quiet save for their periodic swallows.

Finally, Jack gestured at Ianto's obvious erection. "You gonna need help with that?" His voice was still very hoarse from his cries.

Ianto glanced down at his reddened cock where it pressed against his belly. "No, I'll go take care of it myself once I'm sure you're okay."

Jack pulled a face around his drink. "With a gorgeous woman lying on your bed, you're going to go take care of it yourself?" he asked incredulously.

Ianto shot a glance at Martina and she smiled at him, leaving the decision in his hands.

"She only agreed to assist me, tonight," Ianto said, turning back to Jack. "Sex wasn't part of the arrangement for her."

Martina snorted indelicately when she heard this. "Yeah, Ianto, cause fucking you is so abhorrent I feel the need to negotiate it!"

Jack chuckled into his bottle.

Ianto didn't seem to know what to say in the face of her outburst so she stumbled on. "Listen, you two just put on the show of a lifetime. I'm about as turned on as I can get. A fuck and a come would not be the worst way to end the night."

Jack opened the bedside table and withdrew a condom packet, handing it to Ianto. "I think you best get to it."

Martina slid from the bed and stripped off her panties before kneeling up on the bed once again. She watched as Ianto came around to her and gasped in surprise when he reached out and grabbed her roughly by the ponytail.

She wasn't accustomed to being handled this forcefully. On the other hand, she had willingly turned over control of the evening to Ianto. She had to admit too, this aggressive Ianto was pretty damn arousing.

He shoved her face down into the mattress beside Jack, then grabbed her hips and lifted them up. Martina came up fully onto her hands and knees. Ianto knelt between her legs and she heard him tear open the foil wrapper and slide the condom onto himself.

He took her without preamble, grabbing her hips, pulling her backward and shoving himself deep inside in a single thrust. Martina rocked backward to meet him, determined to give as good as she got.

Their bodies slapped loudly against each other and they grunted their exertions into the quiet room. Martina closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensation of being vigorously fucked by a generous and enthusiastic cock.

Ianto's hand in her ponytail, yanking her to her knees and back into reality made Martina realize she had miscalculated. She had shut her eyes and let Jack and Ianto have one of their unspoken conversations over her back. She found herself slammed backward against Ianto's chest and pinned there by Jack's body pressing into her from the front.

Martina's head fell back onto Ianto's shoulder when she felt Jack's hand slither between her thighs and begin to rub her clit. He teased around the juncture where Ianto's cock disappeared up inside of her, but for the most part he concentrated on bringing her off.

As she rested her head on Ianto and gave herself over to her building climax, Martina saw the moment Jack and Ianto made eye contact. They were suddenly leaning into each other, sharing a sloppy, wet kiss. Her body between the two of theirs meant they couldn't seal their mouths together so she was treated to the sight of their tongues mingling between parted lips.

"Holy mother of god! That is so hot," she whispered, and then Jack made her come.

They held her up, pressed between them and she came hard, crying out loudly with the intensity of it all. It seemed to last forever, wave after wave of pleasure crashing down on top of her.

When it finally passed, Jack released her and lay back against the pillows. Ianto shoved her forward and began to ruthlessly fuck her again. Martina didn't care. This time she didn't even try to keep up with him, but just hung her head and let him ride her until Ianto, too, came with violent shudders and an animalistic cry.

Martina lost track of time. She felt herself eased down to the bed when Ianto pulled out. She was only vaguely aware of the bed shifting as Jack and Ianto settled themselves. She was boneless and she was sated.

She really needed to go home.

Rousing herself before she fell fully asleep, Martina lifted her head to take in her surroundings. Ianto was propped back against the pillows, Jack cradled in his arms, head resting on Ianto's chest. Jack's breathing was slow and even and he seemed to be asleep. Understandable, that.

Ianto saw her rouse and turned his head to look at her. His eye makeup was smudged and smeared and she imagined she looked similar; worse even, as she had applied more to begin with. Ianto extended his hand to her, urging her upward and over to where he and Jack lay.

Martina supposed it couldn't hurt to cuddle with him for a short while before she rose to go home for the night. She slid over to Ianto's side and let him draw her down onto his chest in a mirror image of Jack. She eased her leg delicately over his, careful not to stab him with her heel. Her boots were great for dominating, but not so much for afterglow.

Ianto's body was warm and comforting and Martina realized Jack was not asleep after all when one large, warm hand snaked out to squeeze then cradle her hip. His eyes remained closed but she heard him sigh contentedly. Ianto began to stroke her hair.

Martina really needed to get up and go home. She really did.

It was just that Ianto was so warm…his heartbeat strong and steady beneath her ear…Jack's hand was warm and comforting on her hip…Ianto smelled so good…

finito

(OK to convert and Kindle as long as header remains intact. Please comment if you do.)


End file.
